DAEJAE - Secret Code of Death
by Jayjahee
Summary: [B.A.P DaeJae 3rd is UP!]- Welcome to ma paradise as game is started. You couldn't ran from reality. Just accepted though you don't want. If you can, came and catch me. I like to played with your life.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Code of Death

Author :

Genre : Mystery/Fantasy

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Yoo Young Jae

Jung Dae Hyun

Choi Jun Hong as Bang Zelo

Peter

Other cast

Note : Bad summary as this a first ff I made. Sorry for typo and some else mistakes. However, I hope you like. And I hope this ff not failed.

Summary : Welcome to ma paradise as game is started. You couldn't ran from reality. Just accepted though you don't want. If you can, find and catch me. I like to played with your life.

.

.

Enjoy and reading

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Seoul, South Korea.

06.30 AM

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah bukan? Jalanan Seoul saja masih terlihat sepi. Namun, berbeda dengan lelaki berambut merah nan menggoda dan berbibir tebal nan seksi itu. Ia berlari dengan tergesa-tergesa bahkan sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kerikil. Ia bukannya berniat ingin pergi ke sekolah secepat ini, camkan itu. Hanya saja ia perlu penenang agar tidak stress ketika di sekolah nanti. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sekilas. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lebih sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup. Dan itu artinya, ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk melakukan hobinya sekaligus mencari penenangnya.

Setelah cukup lama ia berlari -ah lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumahnya- akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah flat berukuran sedang. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci. Ia tidak memerdulikan nafasnya yang memburu dan juga peluh yang menetes melewati dahinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah 'penenang'. Dengan langkah seribu ia membuka pintu flatnya dan menutup dan menguncinya lagi dengan kasar.

Beruntung saja ruangan itu kedap suara. Jadi tetangga tidak akan protes akibat keributan yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Lelaki itu tidak membuka tirai yang setia menutupi jendelanya. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa menyelusup paksa ke dalam flat itu melalui celah-celah ventilasi yang berada di atas jendela. Suasana mencekam di dalam flat itu akan membuat siapa saja merinding. Ia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu hanya untuk mencari penenangnya.

Seolah sudah menghafal seluruh ruangan yang ada di flatnya, lelaki itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik laci yang berada di samping ranjang king size-nya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, ia langsung membuka tutup botol kecil itu dan menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia meneguk sekitar sepuluh butir obat itu tanpa air sedikitpun. Gila? Tidak, ia tidak gila hanya saja seseoranglah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Jadi, bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia menjatuhkan botol kecil yang tadi dipegangnya dan tubuhnya perlahan terduduk di sisi ranjang. Perlahan peluh dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati sensasi yang sudah mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Tenang dan nyaman. Pikirannya seakan disapu bersih oleh sepuluh butir obat tadi, setidaknya efeknya akan bertahan selama satu setengah jam.

"Jung Dae Hyun-ssi!" seru seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Lantas orang yang merasa terpanggil namanya pun menoleh. Pandangannya kosong, namun ia masih berada di atas alam sadarnya. Ia masih bisa melihat walaupun sedikit buram. "Kau-" suaranya tercekat. Ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang masuk ke dalam flatnya yang terkunci rapat?

"Si- si- apa k-kau?" tanya lelaki berambut merah yang dipanggil Dae Hyun itu gagap. Ternyata penenang itu memang sudah bereaksi.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum miring. Ia mulai mendekati Dae Hyun dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namaku. Jadi jangan pernah tanyakan itu. Atau kau ingin memberikanku nama, Dae Hyun-ssi?"

"Menyingkirlah." Dae Hyun mendorong keras bahu lelaki berambut coklat itu sehingga ia terjatuh. Dan Dae Hyun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menolong ataupun perduli dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu, mengambil sebuah machine gun yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Sekarang, ia berdiri sekitar tiga meter tepat di hadapan papan lingkaran yang memiliki angka dari satu sampai sepuluh. Ia mulai mengarahkan machine gunnya yang berisi lebih dari lima butir peluru ke arah papan lingkaran dan mulai menembakkan peluru sampai habis.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya bisa mebuka rahang bawahnya tidak percaya. Oke, ia emang tidak tahu dari jenis apa machine gun itu. Menurutnya, itu sama seperti machine gun yang digunakan oleh mafi-mafia. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelajar memiliki machine gun di dalam tasnya? Apa ia seorang mafia? _Honestly, it's not suit with him. It's not shooting for action film, right?_

Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah lelaki tampan dengan rahang tegas dan lengan berotot, tidak ada kesan kejam sama sekali ketika pertama kali ia melihat lelaki ini. Jadi masih mungkinkah Dae Hyun seorang mafia? Tentu saja tidak, pikirnya. Mungkin ia hanya melakukan hal ini untuk menghilangkan stressnya? Tapi, apa kau pernah berpikir jika ia akan menggunakan machine gunnya di kehidupan nyata? Ia masih bisa menerima jika pelajar itu memiliki obat yang tentunya ilegal untuk dimiliki bahkan untuk dijual pun itu sangat ilegal, tapi ini beda. Machine gun? Geez, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya lagi. Cukup sampai di sini saja.

Dari situlah semuanya berawal, Dae Hyun selalu diganggu oleh lelaki berambut coklat yang ditemuinya di flatnya. Bahkan ia meminta bantuan pada Dae Hyun. Ayolah, apa orang lain tidak bisa membantunya? Ketika Dae Hyun menanyakan pertanyaan itu, lelaki berambut coklat mengangguk mengiyakan seraya berkata, "Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." Lelucon apalagi yang harus Dae Hyun temui?

 _You couldn't ran from reality_

 _You should accepted though you didn't want it_

 _Now, here I am_

 _Tried for completed a puzzle_

 _Tried for knew why I am here_

 _And the last, tried for knew how my life._

Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih, terdapat beberapa rak berisi cairan beraneka warna dan hanya pemiliknya saja yang dapat mengetahuinya. Dan jangan lupakan tabung-tabung besar yang menjadi hiasan di ruangan itu. Oh, sepertinya pemilik ruangan ini sedang mengecek isi ruangannya. Lihat saja, dirinya sedang memerhatikan satu demi satu mayat yang berada di atas meja putih. Dan ia berhenti tepat di depan mayat terakhir. Ia memerhatikan mayat yang terbujur kaku itu dari balik kacamata bulatnya seraya tersenyum misterius. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah pergi meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang merupakan kelinci percobaannya itu.

"Peter-ssi, kau ada di dalam kan?" teriak seorang perempuan dari depan pintu.

"Masuklah." Suruh lelaki yang dipanggil Peter itu tanpa menemui perempuan yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan meneruskan permainanmu ini, Peter-ssi?" tanya perempuan itu ketika sudah berada di depan Peter yang sibuk mengurusi berkas di meja kerjanya.

Peter menoleh sebentar kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannnya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah pasti perempuan itu sendiri tahu jawabannya. Tidak kah perempuan itu bosan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap datang ke sini? Apa omongannya terlalu lucu sehingga tidak dianggap serius? Pernahkan ia tidak melakukan hal yang sudah dikatakannya selama ini? Dan tentu saja jika ditanya seperti itu, perempuan yang masih sibuk bergelung dengan pikirannya itu akan menjawab 'tidak'. Lalu kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya?

"Err.. Peter-ssi.. a.. ak-" belum sempat perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Peter sudah meletakkan telunjuknya di mulut perempuan itu. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tetap diam sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak berani membantah sama sekali. Ia terlalu takut untuk hal itu.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi perempuan itu ketika Peter sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan menyusun berkas. Perempuan itu meringis pelan seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku secara informal saja, Noona? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menurutiku?" Peter menatap dalam hazel hitam di hadapannya. Seakan mengintimidasinya untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Ma.. ma.. af.. kan.. aku.." perempuan itu tidak berani menatap balik hazel hitam di hadapannya. "A.. ku ti.. dak akan meng.. u.. langi.. nya.. lagi." Ia sangat takut jika ia menatap hazel itu, tubuhnya akan mematung. Hazel itu bak sebuah sihir baginya.

Peter tersenyum miring seraya membelai lembut pipi perempuan yang ditamparnya tadi. Dan perempuan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melawan perlakuan Peter. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali di matanya. Yang ada hanyalah kesenangan. Ia senang jika perempuan itu menderita. Perlahan, ia mulai menggoreskan kukunya yang panjang pada wajah mulus perempuan itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Matanya refleks memejam dan ia menghirup dalam aroma darah itu, cukup untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang lelah dengan kerja kerasnya seharian ini.

"Ji Eun Noona, kenapa kau tidak melawanku?" tanya Peter penasaran. Sekarang ia menuntun perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Ji Eun itu untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya. Mereka menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di sofa itu secara bersamaan, menyandarkan punggungnya yang sudah penat akan kehidupan. Hening. Mereka berdua sibuk mendalami pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan Ji Eun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Peter.

Bukannya Ji Eun tidak ingin menjawabnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Seberapa keraspun ia berpikir untuk hal itu, ia tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya. Persetan dengan ucapan orang-orang yang menganggap Peter aneh. Di matanya Peter adalah orang special yang akan mengekspresikan dirinya dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Dan Ji Eun menyukai itu. _She's loved everything about him, no matter what._

"Jika aku mendengar kau memanggilku seperti tadi lagi, aku akan pastikan kau bernasib sama seperti lelaki yang kubenci itu, Noona sayang." Sambung Peter seraya menjilat pelan cuping Ji Eun yang berhasil meloloskan sebuah desahan dari mulut mungil itu. Dengan segera Ji Eun menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menyadari suara bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun intonasinya terdengar manis, tetap saja tersirat sebuah ancaman yang mendalam dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Peter.

 _If you wanna go, just go now_

 _If you wanna play, just come to me_

 _And you will find something news_

 _Don't make some mistake or your life in danger_

 _Because I'm dangerous_

 _Because I like to play with your life_

"Dae Hyunie~" panggil lelaki berambut coklat itu manja. Ia sekarang berdiri di samping Dae Hyun dan menatapi Dae Hyun yang sedang duduk memerhatikan papan tulis yang berisikan angka-angka itu dengan serius. Sudah hampir beratus-ratus kali ia memanggilnya, namun Dae Hyun masih saja tidak menggubrisnya. Dae Hyun malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyalin coretan di papan tulis ke dalam bukunya.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah selain Dae Hyun. Namun, hal itu sia-sia saja karena pada akhirnya, hazel graynya lebih memilih untuk menatap Dae Hyun. Geez, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. _He's losing control._

Dan ia benci ketika seseorang mengacuhkannya. Seketika, sebuah ide jahat melintas di pikirannya. Dan ia sangat menyukuri hal itu. Saat Dae Hyun lengah, ia melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul keras kepala Dae Hyun yang berhasil membuat kepala Dae Hyun hampir terantuk meja.

"Ya! Jun Hyo Sung! Why you hit me?! Are you crazy?!" Dae Hyun mendelik kesal ke arah perempuan yang duduk di belakangnya. Perempuan itu berhenti menulis, matanya membulat sempurna saat menatap Dae Hyun dengan isyarat, 'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Yang gila itu kau!'

"Tuan Jung, jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaranku silahkan keluar. Pintu kelas selalu terbuka untukmu." Tegur Mrs. Kim menatap Dae Hyun dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka jika ada pengganggu di kelasnya.

 _See, such my opinion._ Lelaki berambut coklat itu tertawa puas seraya menatapi pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Persetan dengan tatapan horor yang ditujukan Dae Hyun pada dirinya. Oh, don't worry. Tidak akan ada yang protes karena kelakuannya. _Because he's invisible._

Dae Hyun membungkukkan badannya kemudian berkata, 'Maafkan aku, Saem.' Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas akutansi. _It's not bad, I will free._ Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih karena kejadian tadi. Melihat Dae Hyun pergi keluar, lelaki berambut coklat itu segera mengekorinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Dae Hyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan membuat lelaki berambut coklat yang berada di belakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

"Ugh! Bodoh. Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?" lelaki berambut coklat itu mengelus-elus hidung mungilnya sayang. Dae Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan lelaki itu kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak lelaki itu mengikuti Dae Hyun. Dan sialnya, lelaki itu terus berusaha mengikuti Dae Hyun walaupun Dae Hyun tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Yah, Dae Hyun akui lelaki ini bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

 _How interested, and then I decided to know you more._

"Dae Hyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat itu cemas. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Dae Hyun untuk memastikan lelaki itu masih sadar.

Dae Hyun segera tersadar oleh kibasan itu. "I'm ok." Jawab Dae Hyun seadanya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ini adalah atap sekolahnya.

"Apa benar hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua tentangku?" lagi, Dae Hyun menanyakan hal yang sama. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali. Setiap ia mengeluarkan suaranya hanya hal itulah yang akan ia tanyakan. Selebihnya, ia akan memilih untuk diam.

"Oh come on! I don't like to replay my statement." Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa Dae Hyun mencuci otaknya setiap hari? Mengapa ia selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama? Tidakkah ia bosan? Namun, tatapan penuh harap dari Dae Hyun meluluhkan segala pikirannya menginginkan untuk tidak mengulangi pernyataan itu lagi.

"Okay, this is last time I will tell you! Don't ask me again, Jung Dae Hyun!" lelaki berambut coklat itu menatap hazel coklat tua Dae Hyun dengan lekat. Yang ditatap pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Itu benar jika hanya kau yang bisa melihatku dan aku hanya menebak semua yang ada di dalam dirimu." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Kau, Jung Dae Hyun, usiamu dua puluh empat tahun. Kau anak seorang Pendeta dan memiliki adik angkat bernama Choi Jun Hong. Tinggal di Busan, namun karena suatu alasan kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Seoul. Cita-citamu menjadi penyanyi, makanan kesukaanmu adalah cheese cake, dan kau tidak menyukai bubble tea. Am I right?" ia tersenyum puas setelah menjelaskan inti dari seorang Jung Dae Hyun. Ia tidak akan menjelaskan dengan rinci karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan juga tenanganya. Dan mungkin saja arwah-arwah yang berada di sini akan datang pada Dae Hyun jika ia menyebutkan alamatnya, sekedar untuk meminta bantuan. Mungkin. Dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. _Jung Dae Hyun just for me. Only me._

Dae Hyun membuka rahang bawahnya lebar. Matanya membulat sempurna. 'Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahuinya? Apa dia seorang peramal?' pikir Dae Hyun. Dan semua yang dikatakannya itu memang benar adanya, tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Terkecuali fakta jika Pendeta yang dimaksudkannya itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Namun Dae Hyun tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu err..." Dae Hyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya berpikir apakah lelaki di hadapannya ini pernah menyebutkan namanya atau tidak? Jika iya, sepertinya Dae Hyun telah melupakannya karena pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah kacau. "Jay. Panggil saja aku Jay." Putus lelaki berambut coklat itu cepat. Entah dari mana nama itu berasal, hanya saja itu terasa seperti ia memang memiliki nama itu sebelumnya.

Dae Hyun mengangguk dan menatap dalam hazel gray milik lelaki di hadapannya sekarang. Bahkan ia baru sekali ini ia menatap hazel itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pandangan Dae Hyun beralih pada hidung mungil, pipi chubby dan lesung pipi yang menggemaskan, terakhir jangan lupakan bibir plump Jay yang terkesan err.. seksi itu. Ia mematung. Ok, ia baru menyadari jika lelaki di hadapannya ini terlalu sempurna. _So beatiful. Such an angel. Can I kiss you?_

"Ok, apa yang bisa kubantu, Jay-ssi?" tanya Dae Hyun lagi. Setelah ia mematung sepersekian detik lamanya.

"Bantu aku memecahkan angka-angka sialan ini." Jay merogoh saku jeansnya kesal dan mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi deretan angka-angka yang bahkan ia belum tahu apa artinya kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Dae Hyun. Sejak ia menemukan kertas itu di saku jeansnya, ia sudah berusaha untuk memecahkannya. Sangat disayangkan, kapasitas otaknya terlalu sedikit sehingga ia tidak bisa memecahkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengetahui angka-angka itu termasuk dalam jenis kode apa. Aih, ia sungguh mengutuk dirinya karena hal itu. Pipi chubbynya menggembung dan mengempis selama menunggu respon Dae Hyun.

Dae Hyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung seraya menerima secarik kertas itu. Ok, bukannya tadi Jay bisa memukul kepalanya? Itu artinya dia bisa menyentuh sesuatu, kan? Jadi, kenapa ia tidak bisa memecahkan angka-angka ini? Dan juga, ia bukan seorang hacker. Bagaimana bisa Jay menyuruhnya untuk memecahkan angka-angka ini? Ayolah, Dae Hyun sudah cukup muak dengan segala yang berkaitan dengan angka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memecahkannya sendiri? Bukannya kau bisa menyentuh sesuatu?"

"Jika aku bisa menyentuh sesuatu selain dirimu, aku juga akan memecahkannya sendiri, Dae Hyun-ssi." Jay melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal. Tentu saja. "Selain karena alasan aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, aku juga tidak bisa menyentuh benda selain dirimu."

"Apa? Kau hanya bisa menyentuhku?!" tanya Dae Hyun dengan wajah bodohnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos, ia belum bisa memahami semua situasi ini.

"Aish! Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak suka harus mengulangi perkataanku!"

"Ok. Ok. Aku hanya belum bisa memahaminya. Dan, ya! Aku bukan seorang hacker. Bagaimana bisa aku memecahkan angka-angka ini?" alhasil, pertanyaan Dae Hyun itu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras lagi dari Jay. Kali ini hanya lengan kanan Dae Hyun sasarannya. Jay tidak tega jika harus memukul kepala Dae Hyun lagi. Bisa-bisa otak Dae Hyun akan bergeser jika ia melakukannya. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Dae Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku untuk memecahkannya jika kau tidak ingin aku menganggumu lagi!"

Dae Hyun menatap secarik kertas yang dipegangnya dan Jay bergantian. Huh, yang dikatakan Jay benar. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar Jay tidak menganggunya lagi. Bisakah orang awan seperti dirinya memecahkan deretan angka ini? Dan akhirnya, otaknya pun harus bekerja ekstra untuk memecahkan maksud dari angka-angka ini. _I wished God would be helped me_ _._

0101000001100101011100100111000001110101011100110111010001100001011010110110000101100001011011100010000001010010011000010110101101100100011001010110110001100001011100000110000101101110001000000110001001100001011100100110100101110011001000000110101101100001011011100110000101101110001000000100011101101111011010010110111001100111001000000100001101110010011000010111101001111001

 _The game was started_

 _Welcome to ma paradise_

 _Ah, p_ _robably you would said this is hell_

 _Just e_ _njoying your day_ _, babe._

Holla epribadeh :v ini ff daejae pertama yang aku buat dan aku post (ngumpulin keberaniannya buat post aja berbulan-bulan –" *ehmalahcurcol*). Ini sih ff iseng doang soalnya aku suka banget sama hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kode-kode gitu. Dan alhasil jadilah ini ff. Masih pengenalan ai yekan maapin kalo jelek yeh :3 dirikuh udah berusaha semampunya untuk bikin ff ini jadi menarik. Semoga ai banyak yang baca yekan.

Udah ah segini ai present dari dirikuh ntar kepanjangan malah jadi pidato lagi :" jangan lupa reviewnya yeh biar dirikuh semangat buat lanjutinnya. Sekian dan terima cintanya/? Youngjae :3 *ditabokbrainboxes*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secret Code of Death

Author :

Genre : Mystery/Fantasy

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Yoo Young Jae

Jung Dae Hyun

Choi Jun Hong as Bang Zelo

Peter

Other cast

Note : Bad summary as this a first ff I made. Sorry for typo and some else mistakes. However, I hope you like. And I hope this ff not failed.

Summary : Welcome to ma paradise as game is started. You couldn't ran from reality. Just accepted though you don't want. If you can, find and catch me. I like to played with your life.

.

.

Enjoy and reading

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Sudah berhari-hari semenjak Dae Hyun menerima angka-angka yang membuat kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan angka ini dengan mudah. Padahal, biasanya jika ia menerima sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, ia akan menolak dengan cepat. Bahkan ia merelekan jatah istirahatnya hanya untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku-buku.

Dae Hyun bukanlah seorang kutu buku, ia hanya seorang pelajar yang sering membuat masalah dan ia dipertahankan oleh kepala sekolah karena ia adalah seorang anak yang orang tuanya memberi donasi cukup besar untuk sekolah ini. Jika bukan karena itu, mungkin sekarang ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan semua sekolah tidak akan menerimanya saat mereka melihat catatan masalah Dae Hyun dari guru BK.

Hanya semenjak bertemu dengan lelaki yang menyebut namanya Jay, ia berubah menjadi seperti ini. Melupakan segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan. Apakah Jay seorang penyihir?

 _Seems like a magic._

 _And I'm trapped in this riddle._

 _Could I get out?_

Seperti hari ini, ia lagi-lagi harus kembali ke perpustakaan untuk memecahkan maksud dari angka 0 dan 1 itu. Hampir semua buku yang berhubungan dengan kode sudah ia baca di perpustakaan ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia belum menemukan penjelasan apapun dari kode 0 dan 1 ini. Bahkan nama kodenya saja ia tidak tahu.

"Aaarrgghh!" ia mengerang frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Hey, ia melupakan jika tempatnya berada sekarang adalah perpustakaan. Lantas, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar. Dan semua murid yang ada di perpustakaan kembali menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

"Jay-ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memecahkan kode ini." Dae Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menatap Jay dengan penyesalan. "Aku menyerah! Jangan minta aku agar membantumu memecahkan kode ini, oke?"

Jay tidak membalas perkataan Dae Hyun, ia malah fokus menatap seseorang yang memasuki perpustakaan dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan juga berambut silver. Ia menyipitkan matanya supaya bisa membaca nama di name tag lelaki itu.

Dae Hyun yang merasa dirinya tidak dihiraukan merasa kesal. Namun, jika ia berbicara lebih keras dan menyentuh badan Jay, apa yang akan dikatakan murid-murid yang ada di perpustakaan ini? Bisa saja mereka menganggap Dae Hyun tidak waras lagi dan mereka akan melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah. Oh come on, Dae Hyun sudah pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup jika semua murid di sekolah mengetahui dirinya menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang dan jangan pernah menambahnya lagi dengan masalah ini.

"Jay-ya, you should listen to me?!" Dae Hyun memukul keras paha Jay dan membuat Jay mengerang kesakitan sekaligus terkejut. Mata Jay membulat sempurna setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Dae Hyun. Dan Dae Hyun balas menatap Jay dengan tajam ketika Jay terlihat tidak terima dengan perlakuannya tadi. Oke, tentu saja Dae Hyun sudah memastikan jika tidak ada murid yang melihat aksinya tadi.

 _I'm not pervert. I just want he for listen to me, no one else._

"Ya! Jung pervert!" Jay menatap Dae Hyun kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada lelaki tadi. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati meja di mana Jay dan Dae Hyun duduk. "Sejak kapan aku mengganti namaku, bodoh?!" sahut Dae Hyun semakin kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang diperhatikan Jay sampai-sampai ia tidak menanggapi calon(?) penolongnya ini? Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Jay-ya?!" bisik Dae Hyun. Jika saja ini bukan perpustakaan, mungkin ia sudah berteriak. "Bang Zelo." Sahut Jay saat ia sudah berhasil membaca nama di name tag pemuda jangkung tadi. _Hell! What he's talking about?_ Dae Hyun diam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jay. _Should I think it?_

"Dia sedang berjalan ke arahmu, Dae." Terang Jay seadanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat tidak suka dan juga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dae Hyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu, ia semakin tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Jay sebelum lelaki bernama Bang Zelo berdiri di belakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hyung." Sapa Zelo.

"Ah, Jun Hong-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dae Hyun lebih suka memanggil nama asli Zelo, Jun Hong. Entahlah, tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia hanya merasa nyaman saja. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Dae Hyun, Zelo malah fokus pada secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja. "That's _binnary code_ , Hyung?" Tanya Zelo memastikan. Siapa tahu saja penglihatannya salah dan mungkin saja itu adalah tugas akutansi milik Dae Hyun, kan? Ia mengambil secarik kertas itu dari meja dan memerhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Hah?! You know this code?" mata Dae Hyun berbinar. Memang selalu ada jalan keluar dari sebuah masalah, ia percaya itu.

"I know, this is _binnary code_ , Hyung. Kenapa kau memiliki ini?" Zelo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat berpikir mengenai alasan kenapa Dae Hyun yang biasanya bukanlah seseorang dengan tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal semacam ini. _'Apa kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu? Atau otaknya baru saja dicuci oleh seseorang?'_ Zelo membatin bingung.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memecahkannya, Jun?" Dae Hyun memasang wajah memelasnya di hadapan Zelo agar ia mau membantu Dae Hyun. Dan Jay yang melihat itu serasa ingin muntah sekarang juga, jika saja ia bukan arwah. Jay memasang ekspresi datarnya sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara Zelo dan Dae Hyun. Tentu saja dalam hati Jay berharap Zelo akan membantunya agar ia bisa kembali ke keadaan semula.

Zelo tersenyum misterius seraya menatap Dae Hyun dan secarik kertas itu secara bergantian. Raut wajah Dae Hyun berubah masam ketika menyadari maksud dari senyuman Zelo. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja Zelo menunjukkan senyuman itu pada Dae Hyun.

"What? What's again, dickhead!?"

"There's nothing. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Hyung kesayanganku." Zelo menaruh kembali secarik kertas itu ke atas meja dan ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana wajah Dae Hyun yang sedikit memerah karena menahan emosi itu. "Jong Upie, Hyung. I'm coming!" teriak Zelo yang membuat semua murid di perpustakaan kesal. Namun bukan Zelo namanya jika ia meminta maaf hanya karena hal itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari meja Dae Hyun. Di sana ada seorang lelaki berambut ungu sedang berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Hey, ini dia pikir ini rumahnya apa? Bahkan dia juga bukan pemilik sekolah, bagaimana bisa ia berlaku seenaknya seperti itu? Ckk~ _he's still childish._

"Aish! So damn!" maki Dae Hyun. Ia menatap kepergian Zelo dengan emosi.

"Ckk~ berhentilah memaki, Jung! You're dickhead too, you know?" sahut Jay datar.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, ok? Kau puas sekarang, hah?!" Dae Hyun ingin memukul meja namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin membuat keributan lagi. Oke, ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang.

"Mana bisa aku puas, Jung!? Bahkan kau saja belum memecahkan angka-angka sialan itu?!"

"Ahh! Whatever lah. Aku juga sedang berusaha untuk memecahkannya, bodoh. Jangan banyak protes atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi."

"Ok, ok. I'll not disturb you. I want to go now. Bye!" setelah mengatakan itu, Jay benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Dae Hyun. Ia sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti pengganggu. Walaupun dia adalah arwah, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengeluarkan emosinya di sini. Bisa-bisa Dae Hyun akan dianggap gila karena mereka beradu mulut. Memang, Dae Hyun bisa melihat Jay, tapi hanya Dae Hyun. Tidak dengan orang lain. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia masih bisa memikirkan Dae Hyun? ' _Oh God! Sebenarnya seperti apa sifatku sebelum aku menjadi seperti ini?'_ Jay membatin.

Dae Hyun menatap kepergian Jay dalam diam. Apakah ia terlalu kasar pada Jay? Ia mengutuk dirinya jika Jay benar-benar pergi karena perkataannya terlalu kasar. Bahkan baru beberapa hari setelah ia mengenal Jay dan ia sudah berkata kasar. Ia paham jika Jay kesal karena hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itu sudah sifatnya. Sifat seseorang yang mengalir di dalam darahnya dan ia juga benci telah mewarisi sifat itu. Dae Hyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap secarik kertas dan buku yang berada di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Tell me what to do_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I didn't want to made you sad_

 _I didn't want if you gone_

"Hei, Hyung. Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku bisa memecahkan kode ini?" Tanya Zelo antusias, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di belakang Dae Hyun bersama lelaki berambut ungu yang bername tag Moon Jong Up.

"Whatever you want if I can get it for you." Sahut Dae Hyun lesu. Ia sudah tidak bersemangat lagi. Ia merasa sedikit putus asa. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya. _What's wrong with me?_

"Oh come on, kau tidak asyik, Hyung. Seems like it's not you." Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya bosan. Ia meniup-niup sebagian rambut yang menutup dahinya.

Dae Hyun tidak menjawab pernyataan Zelo. Ia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan lelaki yang sedang bersama Zelo sekarang. Postur tubuh yang kira-kira memiliki tinggi sekitar 176 cm, tentu saja cukup jauh jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi adiknya, Zelo. Rambut berwarna ungu dan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ugh, jangan lupakan lengannya yang berotot itu. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai lelaki seperti ini? Dae Hyun berani bertaruh jika cukup banyak perempuan yang menyukai lelaki seperti ini di kelasnya.

Jong Up yang diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Dae Hyun merasa sedikit risih, tapi ia tidak berani berbicara karena ia masih belum mengenal Dae Hyun. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. Ia gugup. Ia berharap Zelo bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang dan segera pergi dari sini.

Pikiran Dae Hyun tergelitik untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang pastinya serasa di luar akal sehat dirinya sendiri. Ia mebalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Zelo dan menarik dasi Zelo perlahan agar mendekat. Ia ingin membisikkan pertanyaan pada Zelo. Tidak mungkin jika ia menanyakan hal itu secara blak-blakan, bisa saja lelaki yang bersama Zelo itu tidak terima dan malah menyerangnya, kan?

"Kau. Apa kau gay, Jun?" bisik Dae Hyun tanpa basa-basi. Ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Mata Zelo membulat sempurna, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Hyungnya ini. Sedetik kemudian Zelo menepis tangan Dae Hyun yang masih betah memegangi dasinya. Dan Zelo kembali memasang ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa agar Jong Up tidak curiga. "Kau masih waras kan, Hyung? Kau tau bagaimana keseharianku jadi kau pasti sudah tau apa jawabanku."

"Really? Aku malah sedang memikirkan hal lain. Ah, baiklah sepertinya aku salah menduga adik kesayanganku ini."

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung. Aku tidak peduli." Zelo menatap Dae Hyun kesal. Bagaimana bisa Dae Hyun menuduhnya gay? Untuk saat ini, ia masih normal oke. Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya? "Dan bukannya tadi kau ingin memecahkan _binnary code_ itu?" Tanya Zelo yang tentu saja membuat Dae Hyun tersadar apa tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan ini. Dae Hyun mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Zelo.

"Kau bisa memecahkannya, Jun?"

"Yah, aku hanya sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan hal seperti itu, Hyung. Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Appa. Aku yakin dia bisa memecahkannya, Hyung."

"Appa?" seketika wajah Dae Hyun berubah 180o. "Apa tidak ada lagi orang selain dirinya? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, Jun."

"Aku pikir tidak, Hyung." Zelo terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Bagaimana jika kau tanya pada kembaran Appa? Yah jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Appa, Hyung. Hanya mereka berdua yang terlintas di pikiranku sekarang. Aku tidak yakin Jong Up hyung mengetahuinya."

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyebut namaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Jong Up menatap Zelo dengan polos. Dari tadi ia melamun jadi ia tidak menyimak apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Apa mungkin kau mengetahui _binnary code_?" Tanya Dae Hyun sebelum Zelo yang menjawab pertanyaan Jong Up.

"Tidak, itu apa? Zelo-ya, apakah guru kita pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Jong Up bingung. Astaga. Ia sungguh membuat Dae Hyun dan Zelo gemas. Ingin rasanya Zelo memukul kepala Jong Up, namun niatnya urung karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hyung kesayangannya.

"Dasar adik sialan! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantuku?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku malas, Hyung. Em ama el ala es. MALAS. Aku sampai mengejanya seperti anak TK, jadi apakah masih belum jelas juga? Aku juga sudah berkutat dengan kode minggu lalu, Hyung. Aku perlu mengistirahatkan otakku yang nyaris meledak ini." Zelo menampilkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipinya. Atau mungkin ingin membawanya pulang karena lelaki ini terlalu cute?

"Ayolah jangan bertengkar. Ini perpustakaan." Jong Up mencoba menengahi Dae Hyun dan Zelo yang masih beradu tatapan kesal.

"Go away! You're so fuckin'. Just go, Jun! Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, yang ada kau malah membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah."

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku anggap kau memujiku. Aku pergi dulu. Aku harap kau menikmati hari-harimu, Hyung."

.

.

"Hey, lihatlah kembaranku sudah datang." Lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa menyudahi kegiatannya bercanda ria dengan seorang perempuan. Ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap lelaki yang baru saja meletakkan jaketnya ke sembarang arah dengan sumringah. Senyuman manis pun ia keluarkan. "Yong Guk-ah, aku merindukanmu."

"Bang Yong Nam!" lelaki yang baru saja datang itu menatap tajam orang yang biasa dipanggil Yong Nam itu. "Berhentilah bersikap menjijikan dan keluar dari rumahku. Ajak saja perempuan itu sekalian." Ketus Yong Guk yang. Ia menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya yang lelah itu di atas sofa kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan perempuan yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu menatap Yong Guk dengan emosi yang membuncah. Ia menggemertakkan giginya dan meremas kuat kain bajunya. Yong Guk anggap apa selama ini? Hanya seorang housekepper kah? Atau hanya sebuah pajangan layaknya foto? Ia tidak habis pikir, dari awal ia bersama Yong Guk sekitar dua tahun lalu sifatnya masih saja tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Jadi, untuk apa Yong Guk masih mempertahankan dirinya ini? Apakah Yong Guk pikir dirinya menyukai sebuah harapan semu dan janji palsu? Ia muak, tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk mengakhirinya. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia masih menunggu dan selalu berharap jika Yong Guk akan berubah. Entah itu kapan.

"Dia itu istrimu! Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukannya? Dasar brengsek!" Yong Nam beranjak dan melayangkan tinjunya menuju pipi kanan Yong Guk. "Ceraikan saja Nam Mi jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini!" lagi, Yong Nam melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali ke pipi kanan Yong Guk. Bukannya Yong Nam menyukai Nam Mi. Hanya saja ia tidak suka melihat kembarannya memerlakukan perempuan seperti itu. Ia tidak tega tiap kali datang ke rumah Yong Guk, Nam Mi selalu menangis dan ialah yang menenangkannya.

"Urus saja urusanmu, brengsek!" Yong Guk menahan tangan Yong Nam yang masih ingin mencoba untuk meninjunya, namun setelah itu Yong Nam segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yong Guk. Nafas Yong Nam tidak beraturan. "Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku jika kau tidak ingin membawa perempuan itu pergi dari sini." Yong Guk beranjak dari sofa dan membalas tinju Yong Nam yang berkali-kali hanya dengan sekali pukulan telak.

Beginikah kehidupan realita dari saudara kembar? _See, this is so much different which I know from the story._ Saling memaki satu sama lain.

"Nam Mi dan aku tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Yang memiliki ikatan dengan Nam MI itu kau, sialan! Jadi apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku membawanya, hah?!" Yong Nam menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Yong Guk tadi. Ia menatap kembarannya itu geram. Bukan hanya hari ini saja mereka adu tinju karena hal ini. Di hari-hari sebelumnya pun mereka sering seperti ini ketika Yong Guk pulang ke rumah dan ketika Yong Nam ada di rumah Yong Guk.

Yong Guk terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya. Ya, ia tau ia memiliki ikatan dengan Nam Mi dan ikatan itu mutlak adanya. Suatu pernikahan yang dilakukannya bersama Nam Mi sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, di Busan. Jika bukan karena orang tuanya, pernikahan ini tidak akan terjadi. Saat itu, bahkan sampai saat ini pun ia masih mencintai orang lain. Namun karena orang tuanya selalu memaksa, Yong Guk pun tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan otang tuanya begitu saja. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menikahi Nam Mi. Berharap jika Nam Mi bisa merubahnya dan membuatnya melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Tapi kenyataannya, Nam Mi tidak bisa membuat Yong Guk melupakan cinta pertamanya. Semua harapannya yang tertuju pada Nam Mi tidak satu pun terwujud. Kenapa Tuhan harus menghukumnya seperti ini? Sebesar apa kesalah yang telah dilakukannya? Ia juga muak dengan semua ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengakhirinya. Sebenarnya bagimana ia harus menyikapi keadaan ini? Ia bingung apa keinginannya saat ini. Hatinya terasa ragu.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." Yong Nam menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir kirinya, membentuk sebuah senyuman licik. "Jangan pernah menyakiti Nam Mi lagi, Bbang. Jangan pernah mencoba melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap Yong Nam tulus. Ia menepuk pundak kanan Yong Guk pelan. Setelah itu ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yong Guk dan Nam Mi yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Yong Guk-ah, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Nam Mi setelah cukup lama mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan. Nam Mi tersenyum pada Yong Guk. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak tersinggung dengan pertengkaran yang baru saja disaksikannya tadi.

Sakit hati? Tentu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau cintai memerlakukanmu seperti itu? Pastinya, hatimu serasa akan hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga. Namun, ia bukanlah perempuan lemah. Ia mengetahui semua cerita masa lalu Yong Guk. Terlebih cerita cinta pertama Yong Guk yang menyedihkan. Sangat menyakitkan jika ia mengingat bagaimana Yong Guk berusaha untuk menceritakan hal itu padanya. Dan sekarang, ia ingin berusaha juga untuk melewati masalah ini dengan sabar. Ia yakin suatu saat Yong Guk akan berubah dan mereka akan melewati masa-masa indah bersama _.' Apakah harapanku terlalu berlebihan?'_ Nam Mi membatin.

Yong Guk menatap sendu Nam Mi yang masih betah duduk di sofa. Hatinya nyeri saat membiarkan Nam Mi harus menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka lagi. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu." Jawab Yong Guk seadanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berpikir. Otaknya terlalu letih bahkan untuk menghadapi kehidupan ini. _Bisakah ia pergi lebih cepat dari dunia ini?_

 _First love_

 _How I should described that?_

 _First love it's not easy to forget_

 _It's pain if you always remember your first love_

 _What should I do?_

 _I don't wanna hurt her again_

.

.

Zelo menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia menggembung-gembungkan pipinya seraya menunggu pesanannya datang. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung pergi ke cafe dengan Hyung kesayangannya, Moon Jong Up. Ia sekekali menatap ke luar cafe melalui kaca. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada pembicaraanya dan Dae Hyun ketika di perpustakaan tadi. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menggelitik kepalanya. Tapi, ia bimbang ingin menanyakannya pada Jong Up ataukah tidak?

"Hyung.." panggil Zelo ketika menyadari Jong Up sedang melamun. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan berpikir sejenak. Jong Up hanya menyahuti panggilan Zelo dengan gumaman. "Apa kau memikirkan sedang apa yang aku pikirkan, Hyung?"

Jong Up menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apakah Zelo pikir dirinya peramal atau sejenisnya sehingga menanyakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu. "Kau memikirkan apa? Tentang lelaki yang bersama Dae Hyun Hyung tadi?" Tanya Jong Up balik. Kenyataannya ia memang bisa melihat hal mistis, terserah mau percaya atau tidak.

"Seperti dugaanku, memang ada yang aneh dengan Dae Hyun Hyung. Dia siapa, Hyung? Lelaki seperti apa dia menurutmu?" Zelo tidak harus menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya itu, bukan? Apalagi ini menyangkut Hyungnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti Hyung kandungnya.

"Dia bilang namanya Jay. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Kupikir.. dia lelaki baik, dia mungkin bisa mengubah sikap Dae Hyun Hyung yang sudah di luar batas itu. Yah, sejauh yang aku tau dia bukan orang jahat." Jelas Jong Up singkat sambil menerawang kembali apa yang telah ia lihat dan dengar mengenai Jay. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hyungmu. Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, Zelo-ya."

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak jahat, Hyung?"

"Menurutku tidak. Tapi entahlah, ini masih terlalu cepat jika kau menyuruhku untuk menyimpulkan bagaimana sifatnya."

"Huh.. baiklah. Aku harap Hyung bisa membantuku untuk memantau Dae Hyun Hyung."

"As your wish, I'll do it." Jong Up menyesap secangkir Americano pesanannya yang baru saja datang lalu ia memberikan senyuman khasnya untuk menenangkan Zelo. Zelo pun membalas senyuman Jong Up.

"Hyung, menurutmu apakah kode yang sedang ingin dipecahkan Dae Hyun Hyung itu ada hubungannya dengan Jay?" Tanya Zelo di sela-sela ia memakan ice cream yang dipesannya tadi. Ia mulai menatap Jong Up dengan serius.

"Menurutku memang ada. Memang apa arti dari kode itu?"

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin, Hyung. It's weird."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kode itu menyelipkan kata perpustakaan, Hyung. Tapi yang kubingung apa maksudnya? Ah, ini membuatku pusing." Zelo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia ingat semua kode yang tertulis di kertas itu dan ia juga mengingat mewakilkan huruf apa saja tiap delapan angka dari kode itu. Namun ia tidak bisa memecahkan maksudnya. Kode ini terlalu sulit, bahkan untuk dirinya yang sudah lama berurusan dengan hal seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Bukankah kau mengatakan tidak ingin membantunya tadi?" tanya Jong Up dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Aku hanya takut ini adalah jebakan, Hyung."

"Percaya padaku, ini bukan jeba-"

"Oh! Jong Up-ah. Apa kabarmu?" belum sempat Jong Up menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teriakan seseorang membuatnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan matanya membulat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia gemetaran, ia takut ketika orang itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Zelo-ya, bisakah kita pergi saja dari sini?" Jong Up mulai membereskan barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak ingin bertemu orang itu. Sungguh.

"Hyung, are you okay?" tanya Zelo cemas ketika melihat perubahan Jong Up yang begitu drastis. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jong Up dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada orang itu. _Seems like controlling? I thought and I could felt._

"Jong Up-ah, kau sudah ingin pergi?" tanya orang itu ketika sudah hamper dekat dengan meja Jong Up dan Zelo. Jong Up tidak menjawabnya, ia terlalu syok. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika.

"Kami masih ada ekskul, maafkan kami." Zelo beranjak dan membungkukkan badanya sopan pada orang itu dan ia yakin yang di sebelahnya itu adalah kekasihnya. "Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Zelo kemudian ia menarik tangan Jong Up untuk pergi dari cafe itu secepatnya. Orang itu hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan bingung.

 _When your nightmare come again_

 _Wherever you go_

 _The despair will followed you_

 _Can you passed only by yourself?_

.

.

Dae Hyun menendang kasar kerikil yang ia temui menuju jalan ke rumahnya, tidak peduli jika itu akan mengenai orang atau tidak. Ia hanya kesal dan juga putus asa. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini saat ia tidak bisa membantu Jay? Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan Jay di kehidupan sebelumnya dan memiliki hutang pada Jay yang belum dibayarnya? Hatinya sesak, seakan udara pun enggan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ini hanya permulaan bukan? Apalagi yang harus dihadapinya nanti? _'Sanggupkah aku menjalaninya?'_ Dae Hyun membatin.

Setelah cukup lama Dae Hyun berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah bergaya classic dan bercat putih. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, karena baju di flatnya belum ia cuci sama sekali terpaksa ia harus pulang ke rumah dan mengambil baju lagi. Dan.. ia juga sangat merindukan Ibunya. Ketika ia mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan Yong Nam. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan ucapan Zelo saat di perpustakaan tadi.

"Hey, Bang Yong Nam." Sapa Dae Hyun tanpa sopan santun sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli jika Yong Nam lebih tua darinya. Dia hanya akan menghormati orang yang menurutnya memang pantas untuk dihormati. Dan baginya, Yong Nam tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori itu.

Yong Nam menghentikan langkahnya tepat enam langkah di hadapan Dae Hyun. Ia tidak menyahut karena ia tau Dae Hyun akan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia sudah biasa dengan cara Dae Hyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Kurang ajar memang. Tapi anehnya ia tidak pernah protes. Bagaimana jika orang lain yang melakukannya? _Who knows?_

"Apa kau mengetahui _binnary code_? Jika kau tau jelaskan maksudnya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Dae Hyun to the point. Ia menatap Yong Nam tajam seraya menunggu jawaban dari kembaran 'Ayah' tirinya itu.

" _Binnary code_?" Yong Nam berpikir sejenak. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan hal yang ditanyakan Dae Hyun. _"Binnary code atau yang biasa disebut kode biner adalah pengganti huruf atau abjad dalam bentuk kode angka 0 dan 1 yang terdiri dari delapan digit. 0 itu off atau salah dan 1 itu on atau benar. Kode ini biasanya hanya dipakai oleh computer saja."_

"Lalu, bagaimana cara untuk memecahkannya?"

" _Kau harus mengetahui nilai value tiap digit dari kode itu dan juga kau harus tahu berapa jumlah nilai value untuk huruf yang dikodekan ke dalam binnary code."_

"Pecahkan kode ini untukku." Pinta Dae Hyun seenaknya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yong Nam. Astaga, anak ini memang kurang ajar sekali. Yong Nam menerimanya dengan perasaan yang susah untuk ditebak dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Dae Hyun. "Ckk~ memecahkan kode seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa." Yong Nam tersenyum meremehkan dan itu membuat Dae Hyun sedikit geram.

" _Untuk memecahkan binnary code, pertama-tama kau harus membagi mereka menjadi delapan digit. Kemudian lihat di mana letak angka satunya. Biasanya, untuk memecahkan kode biner kau harus mengetahui nilai value kanan. Digit pertama nilainya 1. Digit kedua nilainya 2. Digit ketiga nilainya 4. Digit keempat nilainya 8. Digit kelima nilainya 16. Digit keenam nilainya 32. Digit ketujuh nilainya 64. Dan digit terakhir nilainya 128. Jadi, tiap digit dikalikan 2 untuk mengetahui berapa nilai valuenya."_

"Aish! Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu, sialan! Terserah bagaimana caramu untuk memecahkannya. Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Dae Hyun kesal.

"Bukannya tadi kau berkata untuk menjelaskan apa itu _binnary code_? Anak tidak tahu diri. Bersyukurlah karena aku mau menjelaskan dan memecahkannya untukmu!" jawab Yong Nam tak kalah kesal.

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ckk~ rupanya obat dan rokok sudah membuat ingatanmu menjadi kurang baik. Kusarankan kau untuk berhenti melakukannya, Nak."

"Persetan dengan saranmu! Aku tau kau itu sama saja sepertiku. Pecahkan saja kode itu!"

01010000 01100101 01110010 01110000 01110101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01101011 01100100 01100101 01101100 01100001 01110000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100001 01110010 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101110 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000011 01110010 01100001 01111010 01111001

"Woah kode ini cukup membuat mataku sakit." Yong Nam mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Dae Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar perkataan Yong Nam. ' _It's not time for kidding.'_ Pikir Dae Hyun.

" _Dalam binnary code, huruf kapital dan kecil itu beda nilainya. Untuk huruf 'A' nilainya 65. 'B' nilainya 66, jika kau ingin mencari nilai huruf selanjutnya tinggal ditambah 1, sampai 'Z' yang memiliki nilai 90. Untuk huruf 'a' nilainya 97. Jika ingin mecari nilai huruf selanjutnya tinggal ditambah 1 juga sampai 'z' yang memiliki nilai 122. Dan untuk spasi nilainya 32."_ Yong Nam memberi jeda dalam penjelasannya. "Misalnya saja 01010000, angka 1 berada di digit kelima dan tujuh yang memiliki nilai value masing-masing 16 dan 64. Tambahkan 16 dan 64 untuk menghasilkan suatu nilai yaitu 80 dan kau tinggal cari saja huruf apa yang nilainya 80?" Yong Nam menaikkan kedua alisnya seraya menatap Dae Hyun, berharap Dae Hyun akan paham dengan penjelasan rumitnya.

"Aku mengerti. Persingkat saja, aku buru-buru." Ucap Dae Hyun yang paham dengan tatapan Yong Nam. Ia bosan mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas itu. Jadi lebih baik ia mengalah dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yong Nam.

"As your wish. Intinya arti dari kode biner itu adalah _'Perpustakaan Rakdelapan baris kanan Going Crazy'._ Dan mungkin orang yang memberimu kode ini melupakan satu spasi di kata _Rakdelapan_."

Dae Hyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Yong Nam. _'Ini menjadi menarik?'_ pikir Dae Hyun. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jempol kanannya seraya menampilkan smirknya. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, ia langsung meninggalkan Yong Nam dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma! Aku pulang." Teriak Dae Hyun semangat ketika ia sudah membuka pintu rumahnya. Senyuman pun tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Dae Hyun melangkahkan kakiknya menuju dapur karena ia tahu pasti Ibunya berada di sana.

"Dae Hyun-ah! My son!" sahut Nam Mi tak kalah semangat. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan anaknya dan meninggalkan masakannya begitu saja. "Are you okay? Mom's really miss you." Sambung Nam Mi saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat anak semata wayangnya itu, memerhatikan setiap inci tubuh Dae Hyun. Apakah anaknya ada terluka atau tidak.

"I'm okay, Mom. Don't worry. I miss you too, Mom." Dae Hyun memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk Ibunya. Ia juga mengecup kening Ibunya. Nam Mi tersenyum ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anaknya. Sudah berapa lama Dae Hyun tidak pulang ke rumah? Ia merindukan Dae Hyun yang dulu. Dae Hyunnya yang penurut, yang tidak mengartikan dunia seperti yang dijalaninya sekarang ini. Jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisakah ia mengulang kembali saat-saat seperti itu?

"Eomma, maafkan aku. Aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil bajuku dan aku akan pergi lagi." Sesal Dae Hyun, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ibunya secepat ini. " Jika kau ingin mengunjungiku, datang saja ke flatku."

"No matter." Nam Mi membelai sayang kepala Dae Hyun. Walaupun ia menyesalkan hal itu tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya di hadapan Dae Hyun. "Setidaknya makan sebelum kau pergi." Sambung Nam Mi dengan senyuman lembut.

"Apa Yong Guk ada di rumah?" Dae Hyun memerhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Ayahmu sudah makan tadi. Kau akan makan bersama Eomma."

"Benarkah?" mata Dae Hyun berbinar. "Ah, aku merindukan moment ini. Saat aku sedang berkencan dengan Eomma." Canda Dae Hyun yang dihadiahi cubitan oleh Nam Mi. "Aih! Sakit, Eomma. Baiklah aku berhenti." Dae Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di rumah, Dae Hyun berpamitan dengan Ibunya dan langsung bergegas pergi. Ia ingin menemui Jay. Ah tidak, jangan sekarang. Nanti saja. Ia akan menemui Jay ketika ia sudah menemukan makna di balik kata _'Perpustakaan Rakdelapan baris kanan Going Crazy'._ Ia juga ingin dipuji oleh Jay. Tapi perpustakaan? Hey di Seoul terlalu banyak perpustakaan. Apakah ia harus memasuki dan mejelajahi perpustakaan itu satu demi satu? Ayolah, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu ketika ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang berharga saat itu. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dae Hyun mencoba berpikir sejenak saat sedang menunggu bus. Apakah perpustakaan itu adalah perpustakaan sekolah atau bukan? Jika itu perpustakaan sekolah untuk apa ia susah-susah mencari ke perpustakaan lain? Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kelima jarinya di kursi halte tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Ah! I don't know!" Teriak Dae Hyun tanpa sengaja dan membuat orang-orang yang sedang menunggu bus bersamanya terkejut. Namun setelah itu mereka tidak memerdulikannya lagi. Semenit kemudian bus datang, Dae Hyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus. Ia sengaja memilih kursi paling belakang karena tidak ada orang di sana. Namun perkiraannya itu salah, di sana ia menemukan Jay sedang duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. ' _Astaga. Kenapa harus sekarang aku bertemu Jay?'_ Dae Hyun membatin. Ia pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling belakang dan membalas senyuman Jay dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Ya!" teriak Jay kesal ketika Dae Hyun sudah menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelahnya. "Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu di sekolah, kau tidak ada. Di flat, kau juga tidak ada." Gerutu Jay. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dae Hyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Menurutnya itu lucu dan ia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Jay.

"Aku tadi ke rumah, bodoh! Tidak usah marah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Dae Hyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jay yang berhasil membuat pipi Jay bersemu merah. Errr.. Jay malu. Bagaimana bisa Dae Hyun menggodanya dan memberikan winknya di saat seperti ini? Jay membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah jendela, ia tidak ingin Dae Hyun melihat pipinya yang mungkin sudah seperti udang rebus sekarang.

"Jay-ya, aku sudah mengetahui arti kode biner itu." Aku Dae Hyun tanpa diperintah. Mulutnya memang sudah gatal ingin mengatakan itu. Ia ingin meminta pendapat Jay tentang perpustakaan mana yang harus ia datangi nanti. Jay membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Dae Hyun lagi dan menunggu Dae Hyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Artinya, _'Perpustakaan Rakdelapan baris kanan Going Crazy'._ " Lanjut Dae Hyun.

"Apa?! Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" Jay mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya mencerna ucapan Dae Hyun. " _Going Crazy?_ Apa benar tertulis seperti itu?" tanya Jay memastikan. Dae Hyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tiba-tiba saja Dae Hyun penasaran dengan respon Jay.

 _The game was started_

 _Welcome to ma paradise_

 _Ah, p_ _robably you would said this is hell_

 _Just enjoying your day, babe._

.

.

Yoohoo~ ada yang nungguin lanjutan ini ff? Kalo ada makasih :v kalo enggak yaa gapapa juga :" dirikuh ingin ngucapin makasih sama yang udah kasih reviews. Yang udah follow juga makasih :3 dirikuh cinta kalian/? Ehh gadeng dirikuh cinta Youngjae ai :v *canda lah, peace* maapkan dirikuh kalo di sini cuman sampai situ doang ceritanya yeh, ntar kalo dirikuh kasi kode lagi malah bikin frustasi yekan :" Makasih juga buat mas Dean yang udah setia nyanyiin lagu I'm Not Sorry selama dirikuh ngerjain ini ff *khayal aja tinggi-tinggi mbak :v*

Maapkan dirikuh jika penjelasan dan pemecahan tentang kode binernya terlalu riweh buat kalian. Itu sih dirikuh cuman menurut pendapat dirikuh doang makanya rada riweh :v *sama kek orangnya yang bikin riweh juga* kalo mau yang lebih jelas cari ai di gugel yekan :3 mayan buat nambah ilmu lah, wkwkk. Oiya itu dirikuh baru sadar kalo kurang satu spasi di kodenya anjuu -_- yoweslah dirikuh lanjutinnya kek gitu gausah diralat lagi/ggg.

Dirikuh mau curcol, bolehkan? Boleh ajalah yaa *maksa* dirikuh cuman mau bilang kalo MV B.A,P That's My Jam itu beneran keren, asdfghjklmn lah pokoknya. Oh My dirikuh tak sanggup berkata apapun saat melihatnya :" ehh waktu liat mereka yang di waiting room itu -_- astapiruloh kapan mereka bisa waras(?) *maapkan dirikuh yang kiyod ini mas :v*

Udahlah segini ai pidato(?) dari bini gelapnya Youngjae :3 jangan lupa dikasi review lagi yeh. Sekian dan terima kasih sayangnya Dae Hyun :3 *fansnya Dae Hyun jangan marah yeh :v*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Secret Code of Death

Genre : Mystery/Fantasy

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Yoo Young Jae

Jung Dae Hyun

Choi Jun Hong as Bang Zelo

Peter

Other cast

Note : Bad summary as this a first ff I made. Sorry for typo and some else mistakes. However, I hope you like. And I hope this ff not failed.

Summary : Welcome to ma paradise as game is started. You couldn't ran from reality. Just accepted though you don't want. If you can, find and catch me. I like to played with your life.

.

.

Enjoy and reading

.

CHAPTER 3

.

"Hyung, kau yakin baik-baik saja, kan?" entah sudah berapa kali Zelo sudah menanyakan hal yang sama. Perasaannya tidak bisa tenang sedetik pun. Melihat perubahan Jong Up yang sangat drastis, ia yakin Hyung kesayangannya ini pernah mengalami hal buruk bersama orang yang mereka temui di cafe tadi. Biasanya tebakannya tidak pernah salah. Apakah untuk kali ini itu berlaku juga?

Jong Up membisu. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zelo yang hanya memerlukan satu kata saja. Badannya tak berhenti gemetar sejak tadi. Pandangannya pun terasa sedikit kabur. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? Sungguh, ia tidak ingin memiliki urusan lagi dengan orang itu. Jong Up membencinya, ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali masa kelamnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masanya sekarang, bersama Zelo dan keluarganya. Salahkah itu? Tidak, harapan semua orang itu tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja pendapat orang-oranglah yang terkadang membuatnya menjadi suatu kesalahan dan harapan semata.

"Hyung, apa sekarang rumahmu pindah juga?" Zelo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Dari tadi ia sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan rumah Jong Up. Namun sepertinya Jong Up benar-benar kehilangan pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai. "HYUNG! JONG UPIE HYUNG!" teriak Zelo kesal ketika Jong Up masih juga tidak memberikan responnya.

Jong Up mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar teriakan Zelo. Ia membalikkan badannya dan baru menyadari jika Zelo dan dirinya berjarak sekitar dua meter. Zelo memang berada di depan rumah Jong Up, sedangkan Jong Up entahlah sedang berada di depan rumah siapa ia juga tidak tahu, yang pasti itu adalah rumah tetangganya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Zelo-ya, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu." Sesal Jong Up. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Zelo sama sekali.

"Hyung! Tatap aku!" pinta Zelo. Selama beberapa detik Zelo menunggu dengan sabar. Dan akhirnya Jong Up memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Zelo. "Aku tau Hyung, kau teringat sesuatu yang mungkin belum bisa kau ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hyung." Zelo memberikan senyuman khasnya untuk Jong Up.

"YOUNG JAE-YA! HIKS.. HIKS.. EOMMA MERINDUKANMU. HIKS.. HIKS.. KAPAN KAU PULANG, NAK?" belum sempat Jong Up mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Zelo, teriakan seseorang dari dalam rumahnya membuat Jong Up cemas dan ingin bergegas masuk namun keberadaan Zelo membuatnya tertahan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku takut Appa mencariku." Bohong Zelo. Ia tidak ingin Jong Up semakin khawatir. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jong Up sekarang tapi sepertinya keadaan memaksanya melakukan hal itu. Karena hal ini juga menyangkut kehidupan pribadi Jong Up, ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Nanti, akan ada saatnya Jong Up sendirilah yang akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan pribadinya pada Zelo.

"Baiklah." Jong Up mengangguk, ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Zelo dan pagar rumahnya secara bergantian. Bukan, ia bukannya ingin mengusir Zelo. Hanya saja.. saat ini Ibunya lebih penting. "Be careful. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai." Sambung Jong Up. Zelo berdeham mengiyakan kemudian ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jong Up.

Setelah itu, Jong Up bergegas masuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya, ia mendapati rumahnya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ada beling di mana-mana. Semua vas bunga pecah. Apakah Ibunya mengamuk lagi? Jong Up melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuju kamar di lantai dua, ia tidak memerdulikan pecahan beling itu akan melukai telapak kakinya atau tidak, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah apakah Ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Eomma!" Jong Up langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ibunya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong. Hatinya lega karena Ibunya tidak terluka. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Ibunya seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak secara bersamaan sekarang juga. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan cobaan seperti ini pada mereka?

"Jong Up-ah.. hiks.. kapan Hyungmu.. akan pulang? Eomma sangat.. hiks.. merindukannya." Ucap Ibu Jong Up, Kim Him Chan dengan suara yang serak akibat menangis. Ia meremas kuat sprei di tepi ranjang itu seraya berteriak memanggil nama Young Jae lagi dan lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Terlalu hampa. Bahkan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jong Up pun tidak berhasil menenangkan Him Chan. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rupa anakku sendiri. Argh! Apakah aku pantas disebut Eomma?" Him Chan memukul dan menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Eomma, hentikan!" tegur Jong Up. Ia berusaha untuk menahan tangan Ibunya yang masih mencoba untuk melakukan itu. Namun Ibunya berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jong Up. "EOMMA!" suara Jong Up naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Young Jae Hyung, Zelo juga. Semua, semua yang pernah mengenal Young Jae Hyung sekarang mereka juga tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya, Eomma! Bukan hanya Eomma saja. Jadi, kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau yang paling terluka, aku juga sangat bahkan sangat terluka, Eomma. Ketika tahu Young Jae Hyung menghilang dan hanya kita berdua yang mengingatnya, hatiku serasa teriris." Sambung Jong Up lagi hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Keluar sudah semua emosi yang selama ini hanya ia pendam saja. Nafasnya terengah sehabis mengeluarkan semua emosi itu.

Tangis Him Chan semakin menjadi ketika mendengarkan penjelasan anak angkatnya itu. Ia memeluk Jong Up dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di dada Jong Up. Berharap itu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Jong Up juga ingin menangis, ia tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

 _I wanna cry, cry and cry_

 _I just a weak man_

 _Who trying to strong_

 _When I'm in despair._

Tapi, jika ia tidak sanggup menghadapinya, siapa yang akan menguatkan Ibunya? Siapa yang akan menenangkan Ibunya? Ia tahu ini semua memang tidak mudah, namun ia akan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh karena ia yakin Tuhan akan memberikan jalan keluarnya. Baik atau buruk pun ia harus tetap menerimanya. Ia membalas pelukan Ibunya, menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Ibunya. Menyalurkan semua sisa kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya.

"Eomma, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan membereskan kekacauan ini untukmu." Ucap Jong Up ketika Ibunya sudah mulai sedikit tenang dan tidak menagis lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Ibunya lembut. "Maafkan Eomma, Jong Up-ah. Eomma tidak bermaksud membuat kekacauan seperti ini." Sesal Him Chan seraya menatap Jong Up sendu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Jong Up.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Eomma. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Jong Up memegang tangan Him Chan yang sedang membelai pipinya. "Sekarang istirahatlah di kamar Young Jae Hyung selagi aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan membereskan kekacauan ini, Eomma." Sambung Jong Up mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Him Chan mengangguk dan ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Jong Up menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ibunya sebatas dada. Ia membelai rambut Him Chan sayang sampai Ibunya tertidur, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar ketika Ibunya benar-benar terlelap.

 _Why God's unfair?_

 _Why God's always gave we hard trial?_

 _I didn't watched this in each other_

 _I deserve for jealous, right?_

.

.

Ji Eun terlihat sedang bolak-balik di depan rumah seseorang. Ia ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk atau tidak. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghitung dan merapalkan kata "masuk, tidak" dengan sepuluh jarinya, tetapi hasilnya selalu tidak sama. Ia bingung sekarang. Jika ia tidak masuk, untuk apa ia pergi jauh-jauh ke sini? Dan jika ia masuk, ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Ji Eun meremas kuat tali tas yang menggantung di pundak kirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi saja, ia ingin menghitung dan merapalkan kata "masuk, tidak" dengan kelima jarinya. Dan ketika ia sedang melakukan hal itu, seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah itu dan ia menatap Ji Eun bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Ji Eun terlonjak kaget. "Kau tidak bermaksud mencuri, bukan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yong Nam-ssi!" bantah Ji Eun dengan keras. Ayolah, bagaimana bisa Yong Nam berpikiran bahwa orang secantik dirinya akan melakukan perbuatan seperti mencuri? Ckk~ kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam?" Yong Nam menautkan kedua alisnya seraya menunggu jawaban Ji Eun. Ia memainkan sekantung plastik sampah yang hendak dibuangnya tadi dengan santai.

"Aku.." Ji Eun berpikir sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat. "Aku ragu apakah kau ada di rumah atau tidak karena aku tidak memberitahumu jika aku akan ke sini hari ini." Sambung Ji Eun tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong, kan?

Yong Nam mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Berusaha untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ji Eun, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu maksud kedatangan Ji Eun untuk apa. "Masuk saja dulu. Aku ingin membuang sampah." Suruh Yong Nam yang disambut gumaman 'iya' dari mulut Ji Eun.

Ji Eun memerhatikan sekeliling rumah Yong Nam ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tetap sama seperti terakhir kali ia ke sini, tidak ada yang berpindah tempat sedikit pun. Sampai saat Ji Eun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu, ia baru menyadari jika foto berukuran cukup besar yang biasanya akan menyambutnya di depan pintu tadi tidak ada lagi. Foto Yong Nam dan kembarannya, Yong Guk yang sedang tersenyum tanpa beban. ' _Apakah Yong Nam memindahkannya?'_ Pikir Ji Eun bingung.

Ji Eun kembali memerhatikan sekeliling rumah Yong Nam untuk mencari foto itu, tetapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukannya _. 'Ah, mungkin saja foto itu terjatuh lalu pecah dan Yong Nam belum memperbaikinya.'_ Ji Eun membatin. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sedang melayang bebas di otaknya sekarang.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Yong Nam yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Ji Eun. "Terserah, asalkan minuman itu tidak kau beri racun." Canda Ji Eun yang membuat Yong Nam terkekeh kecil. Setelah itu Yong Nam langsung pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Ji Eun sendirian di ruang tamu.

Lagi, Ji Eun masih memikirkan ke mana foto Bang Twins itu. Ataukah matanya perlu diperiksa? Tidak, foto itu memang tidak ada lagi di sana. Itu yang dirasakan Ji Eun meskipun ia hanya melihat sekilas saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sejak tadi kau hanya melamun, Nona Song." Ucap Yong Nam penasaran seraya meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ji Eun.

"Aku hanya penasaran tentang sesuatu." Sahut Ji Eun jujur. Ia menatap Yong Nam intens. Yong Nam merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu, ia segera menjawab, "Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku, Nona Song?"

"Ya. Ini sangat berhubungan denganmu, Yong Nam-ssi."

"Tanyakan saja jika kau penasaran. Apa salahnya?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan marah?" tanya Ji Eun memastikan. "JIka kau pikir aku akan marah kenapa kau masih ingin menanyakannya?" tanya Yong Nam balik.

"Aku tidak pandai dalam hal menebak seseorang, Yong Nam-ssi."

"Baiklah, tanyakan saja."

"Di mana foto Bang Twin's?" tanya Ji Eun hati-hati, ia takut menyinggung perasaan Yong Nam. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yong Nam memandang Ji Eun dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau peduli pada foto itu? Astaga. Aku bahkan sudah lupa di mana meletakkan foto itu." Yong Nam tertawa misterius, namun bagi Ji Eun terdengar seperti tawa pilu.

"Yong Nam-ah." Ji Eun menatap Yong Nam sendu. Ia sungguh ingin memeluk lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Lelaki yang selalu bersikap angkuh namun terlalu banyak kesedihan yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk Yong Nam lalui seorang diri.

"Apa?! Jangan mencoba untuk mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka orang pendusta!" Yong Nam menatap Ji Eun penuh emosi. Ia beranjak dari sofa kemudian membelakangi Ji Eun. Yong Nam memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga memerah. Mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin melampiaskannya pada seorang perempuan.

"Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura, Yong Nam-ah. Tolong hentikan sikapmu yang seperti ini." Pinta Ji Eun tulus. Ia bahkan rela berlutut di hadapan Yong Nam. Sungguh, Ji Eun tidak ingin melihat Yong Nam menderita lagi karena dampaknya akan sangat fatal.

"Berhentilah seolah kau peduli padaku karena kenyataannya kau hanya memerdulikan Peter!" Yong Nam membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ji Eun yang sedang berlutut sinis. Ia benci kebohongan seperti ini. Berpura-pura peduli hanya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Apa gunanya itu untuk dirinya?

"Aku peduli pada kalian berdua! Tidak hanya Peter saja!" bantah Ji Eun kesal. Suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ia juga membalas tatapan sinis Yong Nam, entah keberanian dari manakah itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perlakuan yang akan didapatkannya karena lancing seperti ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membuat Yong Nam sadar dan menghentikan semua sikap tidak masuk akalnya selama ini. "Jangan sentuh Peter. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Ji Eun frustasi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersama Peter yang dulu. Aku.. aku ingin Peter yang dulu, Yong Nam-ah!" Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi dan akhirnya itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah.

BUGH!

 _I'm not cruel_

 _I ain't psychopath_

 _I'm just a part of satan._

Yong Nam menendang Ji Eun dengan satu kakinya hingga ia terpental sejauh satu meter dari tempatnya tadi. Amarahnya sudah di ambang batas dan Ji Eun kembali memancingnya. Jangan pernah salahkan dirinya untuk keadaan ini. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengontrolnya namun nyatanya Ji Eun tidak paham juga. Baru kali ini ia memerlakukan perempuan dengan kasar. Ia tidak menyesal karena setiap sesuatu yang ia lakukan pasti ada alasannya. Apalagi Ji Eun, yang sudah berteman dengan Yong Nam sejak kecil, pasti ia mengetahui bagaimana sifat dan sikap Yong Nam.

"Berhenti memprovokasi hidupku, Nona Song! Atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih gila daripada yang baru saja kulakukan tadi." Yong Nam mendekati dan menunjuk wajah Ji Eun dengan telunjuknya. Ia mengingatkan dan ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau.." Ji Eun menatap Yong Nam intens. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Yong Nam berhenti. Tentu saja ia merasa lelah karena usahanya selalu sia-sia. "Apa kau tidak takut dengan karma?" tanya Ji Eun seraya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh badannya akibat tendangan Yong Nam.

"Jika aku takut.." Yong Nam mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ji Eun dan membisikkan jawabannya ke telinga Ji Eun seraya menjambak rambut Ji Eun, "Untuk apa aku hidup, Nona Song?" dan Ji Eun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, ia tidak sanggup untuk menyahuti pertanyaan Yong Nam lagi.

 _I'm sorry?_

 _No, I'm not sorry_

 _I'm just getting' started_

 _And my life's a party._

.

.

"Apakah itu sebuah novel atau lagu?" tanya Jay lagi.

"Jika aku tahu, maka aku sudah berhasil menemukannya. Dasar bodoh!" maki Dae Hyun. Ia kira Jay tahu maksudnya, tapi kenyataan yang diharapkannya bertolak belakang _. 'Oh come on! Don't act like you know everything. I don't like it.'_ Dae Hyun membatin kesal.

"Ah! Benar juga." Jay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Tapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat kalimat _'Going Crazy'_ baru-baru ini, namun ia lupa di mana itu. Jay berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Dan beruntung, otaknya bisa diajak bekerja sama di saat-saat seperti ini. "Dae Hyun-ah." Panggil Jay.

"Apa lagi?!" sahut Dae Hyun tidak berminat. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa kau berpikir jika itu adalah sebuah novel?" tanya Jay terlihat sedang berpikir. Jay menggigiti kukunya, kebiasaan buruknya. "Jika itu sebuah novel.. aku pikir aku melihat seseorang membaca novel itu kemarin di perpustakaan sekolah." Sambung Jay lagi setelah ia memastikan perkataannya memang benar.

"Really? Are you sure?" Dae Hyun memegang dan mengguncang-guncangkan kedua pundak Jay kegirangan. Ternyata Jay juga bisa membantunya kadang-kadang. Jay menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Baiklah, kita pastikan itu nanti." Dae Hyun beranjak dari kursi bus dan menekan tombol stop.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Jay juga ikut berdiri, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hey, ia tidak suka menunda suatu hal. Jika bisa dikerjakan sekarang, _why not?_

"Bodoh! Ini sudah malam dan kau ingin pergi ke sekolah di jam seperti ini?" Dae Hyun menatap Jay kesal setelah mereka keluar dari bus. Bagaimana bisa pikiran Jay dangkal seperti itu?

"Astaga!" Jay menepuk pelan dahinya seraya memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika ini sudah malam." Jay tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ckk~ makanya jangan hanya memerhatikanku. Dasar bodoh!" Dae Hyun mendorong dahi Jay dengan telunjuknya seraya mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang tentunya membuat badan Jay sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa? Jangan terlalu percaya diri Jung pervert Dae Hyun!" sahut Jay tidak terima. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Hey. Jika orang sepertimu mengaku, apa jadinya diriku ini? Mungkin semua fansku akan membunuh orang-orang seperti dirimu."

"Terserahlah. Terserah dirimu saja, Jung. I don't care!"

"Kau.. jangan ikut masuk ke dalam flatku!"

"Ya! Aku tidur di mana nanti?"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Sialan! Kurang ajar kau, Jung pervert Dae Hyun!"

"Aku yakin aku sudah cukup diajari oleh orang tuaku, Jay."

Selama beberapa menit dalm perjalanan menuju flat Dae Hyun, mereka hanya memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ckk~ apakah benar jika mereka remaja dengan kelakuan seperti itu? _No, they are still childish. In this case, their body's growed up but their soul not growed yet._

Keesokan harinya.

Jay sudah terjaga semenjak dini hari tadi. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia juga tidak memiliki hal untuk dilakukan. Ia hanya bolak-balik di kamar Dae Hyun, memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Sampai akhirnya matahari muncul dan menyapa Seoul. Ia mendekati Dae Hyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, ia meniup-niup wajah Dae Hyun berharap agar Dae Hyun terbangun. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Dae Hyun hanya menggeliat sebentar. Otak Jay sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia membangunkan Dae Hyun yang tidurnya seperti mayat ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh sesuatu, jadi hanya sia-sia saja jika ia mencoba membangunkan Dae Hyun dengan menyiramnya. Meniup wajahnya pun tidak berhasil. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah Dae Hyun yang tertidur dan itu serasa mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Seberapa keraspun otaknya mencoba mengingat, hal itu masih belum berhasil juga. Ah! Entahlah, Jay tidak ingin membuat otaknya sakit untuk saat ini. Biarkan waktu yang mengembalikan ingatannya.

' _Kenapa Tuhan membuat Dae Hyun menjadi seorang pecandu rokok dan obat-obatan? Apakah Tuhan ingin menghancurkan wajah tampan Dae Hyun?'_ Jay membatin. Jujur, ia terpesona ketika melihat Dae Hyun untuk pertama kalinya di flat ini. Rahang tegas dan lengan berotot itu. Errr.. tidak ada orang yang berani untuk mengabaikan lelaki seperti Dae Hyun. Hey, persepsi macam apa ini? Jay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Oke, ia akan mengakui semua itu nanti. Untuk sekarang tidak bisakah ia hanya fokus untuk memecahkan teka-teki tentang dirinya? Dan sialnya hal itu sepertinya akan selalu terganggu oleh ketampanan Jung Dae Hyun! Fokusnya selalu tertuju pada Dae Hyun. Bisa kau garis bawahi?! Jung Dae Hyun!

Jung Dae Hyun! Dae Hyun! Sial, kenapa dirinya seperti ini? Apa yang salah? Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Apa arwah juga bisa jatuh cinta? Ah, tidak tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak benar, kan? _'Oh gosh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan penolong seperti dia? Tidak bisakah aku meminta yang lain saja?'_ Jay membatin miris.

 _It's enough_

 _Please stop thinking about him_

 _Don't lose your focus._

"DAE HYUN-AH! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" teriak Jay tepat di telinga Dae Hyun yang tentunya membuat Dae Hyun terlonjak kaget dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Jay yang sedang membagikan senyuman gratisnya itu.

"Aish! Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut untuk membangunkanku?" gerutu Dae Hyun. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, Jung! Dan baru sekarang kau bangun!" sahut Jay membela dirinya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengaku jika ia memandangi wajah Dae Hyun selama hamper 40 menit? Yang ada kepercayaan diri Dae Hyun saat mendengarkan pengakuannya akan membuatnya muntah-muntah seketika.

"Apa?!" teriak Dae Hyun, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Lalu jam berapa sekarang?!" Dae Hyun mencari handphonenya dengan terburu-buru. "Bodoh! Jam dindingmu itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat." Jay mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"APA?!" Dae Hyun kembali berteriak yang membuat Jay sesegera mungkin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Jay yakin suara teriakan Dae Hyun mencapai enam oktaf tadi. "KAU GILA! KENAPA TIDAK DARI TADI KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN TERIAKANMU ITU, BODOH!" maki Dae Hyun lagi. Ayolah sudah cukup, suara Dae Hyun persis seperti Ahjumma yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena terlambat pulang.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU YANG TIDAK BANGUN JUGA DARI TADI. JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU SIALAN!" teriak Jay tak kalah keras.

"Ah! Percuma saja aku berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Dae Hyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara tanda ia menyerah untuk berdebat. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"TERSERAH, JUNG! TERSERAH KAU SAJA! AKU KE SEKOLAH DULUAN. AKU MALAS MENUNGGUMU." Teriak Jay sekali lagi. Ia menatap Dae Hyun bosan.

"Apa?! Kau tidak mandi dulu?" Dae Hyun membalikkan badannya ketika tepat berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu seraya menatap Jay bingung.

"Aku ini arwah, Jung." Jawab Jay dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah itu Jay menghilang seperti angin hanya dalam sekejab.

"Memangnya arwah tidak bisa mandi, ya?" Dae Hyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah! Aku juga tidak peduli." Dae Hyun menaik-turunkan bahunya sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Dae Hyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dengan handuk yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju kaca di dekat lemari bajunya. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya yang muncul di kaca itu bangga. Bibir kirinya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah smirk. _'I'm Jung Perfect, not Jung Pervert!'_ Dae Hyun membatin.

Dae Hyun menyisir dan merapikan rambut merahnya yang sudah mulai kering dengan tangannya. Ia juga merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah cukup puas memandangi dirinya, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aish, kenapa ia harus susah-susah untuk pergi ke sekolah padahal ini sudah sangat terlambat? Tentu saja gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dari jam sembilan tadi. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin menambah absensinya yang pastinya sudah terlalu banyak itu. _'Aih! Ini semua karena Jay. Jika saja ia membangunkanku lebih awal.'_ Dae Hyun membatin kesal.

Karena gerbang depan sudah ditutup, dengan terpaksa Dae Hyun harus memanjat pagar belakang sekolah yang memiliki tinggi sekitar tiga meter itu. Beruntung di belakang sekolah tidak ada security yang berjaga, jadi ia bisa memanjat dengan tenang. Namun bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan guru nanti? Ah, persetan. Ia tidak akan mendengarkan ceramah dari guru itu dan hanya melenggang pergi saja. Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. _'Yah, anggap saja olahraga.'_ Pikir Dae Hyun.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia masuk dengan selamat ke dalam area sekolah. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat memanjat tadi seraya berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia tidak ingin masuk kelas sejarah pagi ini. Hey, memangnya ia pernah masuk kelas sejarah? Tidak, mana mungkin ia mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk flashback tentang masa lalu negaranya. Toh ia tidak bercita-cita menjadi sejarawan.

"Ya! Kau murid nakal!" Dae Hyun mendengar teriakan seseorang ketika melewati koridor. Dan sejak tadi ia tidak melihat ada siswa ataupun guru yang berkeliaran. Koridor ini sepi. Dae Hyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk menoleh ke belakang atau tidak. "Jung Dae Hyun-ssi! Kau akan mendapat hukuman jika kau tetap seperti itu. Aku melihat semua perbuatanmu, Nak!" sambung orang itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedikit berat dan tentunya orang itu laki-laki.

"Aih! Apa? Kenapa? Kau ingin menghukumku?" Dae Hyun membalikkan badannya terpaksa. "Hukum saja hukum, aku tidak peduli." Sambung Dae Hyun. Ia tidak menatap guru yang sedang memarahinya itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada handphonenya untuk bermain game.

Orang itu gemas dan ia berjalan ke arah Dae Hyun lalu ia menjewer telinga Dae Hyun seraya berkata, "Kau! Kau sangat berani, Jung Dae Hyun-ssi! Aku akan memberikan hukuman berat untukmu." Dae Hyun berteriak kesakitan dan ia langsung menatap gurunya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu itu adalah Jay. Wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi. Sedangkan Jay, ia sibuk untuk menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian tawanya lepas, tangannya yang sedang menjewer telinga Dae Hyun pun ikut terlepas.

Dae Hyun memukul keras kepala Jay untuk menghentikan tawanya. Jay hanya mengaduh ria ketika mendapat pukulan dari Dae Hyun. Ia benar-benar kesal, oke? Tadi pagi Jay terlambat membangunkannya dan sekarang Jay berlagak ingin mengerjainya? Ayolah, apakah Jay ingin dirinya berhenti untuk menolongnya?

"Aku minta maaf, Jung. Maafkan aku, oke?" rayu Jay, ia memasang wajah cutenya agar Dae Hyun mau memaafkannya. Ia juga mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Dan sialnya pertahanan Dae Hyun runtuh seketika. Kekesalannya hilang entah ke mana. Sungguh, ia ingin mengutuk wajah yang sedang diperlihatkan Jay padanya sekarang. Baiklah, ia mengalah. Ia akan mengalah dan akan memaafkan Jay.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu!" Ucap Dae Hyun dengan ketus. Ia tidak ingin Jay menyadari jika kekesalannya sudah hilang hanya karena tingkah cute Jay. Yang ada Jay akan meledek dirinya, mungkin? Ah terserahlah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jay mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ayo ke perpustakaan sekarang." Ia dengan seenak jidatnya menggandeng lengan Dae Hyun. Bahkan ia tidak memerdulikan ekspresi Dae Hyun sekarang. Astaga, kerasukan arwah mana lagi dia hingga jadi manja seperti ini? _He's not gurl, right? So why?_

Dan kau tahu bagaimana ekspresi Dae Hyun? Ia terlihat syok pastinya namun ia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangan Jay. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan ingin keluar sekarang juga. _'Ya Tuhan! Kuatkan aku.'_ Doanya dalam hati. Kenapa Jay harus bersikap semanis ini padanya. Bisa-bisa jika keseringan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini ia akan mendapat serangan jantung dan meninggal di tempat. Tetapi rasanya, perlakuan ini terasa tidak asing baginya dan ia sangat merindukan hal seperti ini. Kenapa? Dengan siapa ia pernah melakukannya? Apa ia amnesia? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat satupun kepingan masa lalunya? Dae Hyun ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Ibunya tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berat untuk membuka mulutnya untuk mengelurkan pertanyaan itu? _Please give me the hint._

"Hey, Tuan Pervert! Apa kau tidak ingin mencari novel _Going Crazy_ itu?" tegur Jay seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya ke lantai perpustakaan. Dae Hyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan ia juga memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang sudah menjadi perpustakaan. Bukannya tadi masih di koridor? Astaga, ia tidak sadar jika lamunannya tadi sudah membuatnya sampai di perpustakaan. Dan sekarang, tempat ia berdiri, tepat di hadapannya adalah _Perpustakaan Rakdelapan baris kanan_. Persis seperti yang tertulis dalam kode biner itu.

Dae Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Kenapa rasanya baru sejam saja ia bebas dari kode sialan itu? Sekarang ia harus berurusan lagi dengan mereka. _'Ah! Membosankan. Tapi ini menarik.'_ Pikir Dae Hyun. Baiklah, ia mulai mencari novel yang dimaksudkan dalam kode biner itu. Jay juga ikut membantu Dae Hyun. Hey, bukannya lebih tepat jika Dae Hyun lah yang membantunya? Ah, sama saja.

"DAE HYUN-AH! Aku menemukannya!" teriak Jay kegirangan. "Di sini. Cepatlah ke sini!" Jay melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Dae Hyun berjarak sekitar tiga kaki darinya. Dae Hyun segera menoleh dan memasang wajah datarnya. Untuk apa harus berteriak segala? Ini hanya berjarak tiga kaki bukannya tiga meter, oke? Ckk~ berlebihan sekali. Ia berjalan malas ke arah Jay. Dan memang benar di sana novel _Going Crazy_ benar-benar ada. _This ain't delusion?_

Dengan segera Dae Hyun mengambil novel itu dan membawanya ke meja yang berada di ujung rak delapan itu, Jay mengekorinya di samping. Apakah ia harus membaca semua halaman novel itu? _Shit. That's not my style._ Membaca cepat lebih baik, benarkan? Dae Hyun membuka halaman pertama novel itu dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Dengan cepat ia membuka dan meneliti setiap halaman novel itu, tetapi matanya tidak menangkap sedikit pun petunjuk di sana. Ia melemparkan novel itu kasar ke atas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memaki sekarang. Yong Nam tidak membohonginya kan? Jangan hanya karena Dae Hyun tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kode biner, Yong Nam bisa seenaknya membohonginya seperti ini. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan membuat perhitungan jika Yong Nam benar-benar berbohong padanya.

"Kau.. bodoh Jung!" maki Jay seraya menatap novel itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihat jika di dalam novel itu ada kata yang bergaris bawah?" Jay melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki di sampingnya. Tentu saja Dae Hyun sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa Jay berkata seperti itu? Matanya tidak menemukan apa-apa tadi. Matanya masih normal kan? Setahunya, ia tidak memiliki penyakit mata apalagi katarak. Jadi siapa yang benar di sini? Dae Hyun segera membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu ia mengambil kembali novel itu. "Di halaman berapa kau melihatnya, Jay?" tanya Dae Hyun penasaran. Ia menatap Jay serius.

"Halaman 10, 36, 48, 64, 88, 154, 186, 240." Jawab Jay lancar. Ia benar-benar mengandalkan otak dan penglihatannya saat ini. Ia berterima kasih karena itu cukup berguna saat ini. Terima kasih pada Tuhan, ia yakin sebelumnya saat ia masih hidup, ia sangat pintar. Dae Hyun membuka semua halaman itu dan benar saja, di sana terdapat satu kata yang bergaris bawah. Pantas saja Dae Hyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena ini digaris menggunakan pensil dan sangat tipis. Tapi bagaimana Jay bisa melihatnya? Entahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang.

Jika digabungkan, semua kata itu akan membentuk satu kalimat yang berbunyi _'pergilah ke rumahmu dan temukan petunjuk di kamarmu.'_

"Sial, apalagi maksudnya ini?" Dae Hyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia juga memukul keras meja di depannya. Beruntung perpustakaan masih sepi karena ini masih jam belajar dan penjaga perpustakaan juga tidak ada sejak tadi. Kenapa hal ini belum berakhir juga? Kenapa orang ini sangat sulit untuk ditemukan? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa maksudnya melakukan ini? Apakah hidup seseorang hanyalah mainan untuknya? Semua pertanyaan itu melayang-layang di kepala Dae Hyun, meminta dengan paksa untuk segera ditemukan jawabannya. Tetapi ia bisa apa? Bahkan ia saja tidak mengenal Jay.

"Rumahku? Itukah yang maksudnya?" Jay memasang wajah bodohnya. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna ini semua. Apakah ia punya rumah saat masih hidup? Yah, setidaknya pasti rumah orang tuanya karena ia bukan gelandangan jika dilihat dari segi penampilannya sekarang, kaos abu-abu dan skinny jeans. "Tidak mungkin lagi jika yang dimaksudkan adakah rumahku, Jay-ssi." Dae Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Memangnya di mana rumahku?"

"Bagimana aku mengetahuinya? Yang punya rumah kan kau, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya, Jung!"

"LALU BAGAIMANA KITA KE SANA, STUPID JAY?!" lagi, Dae Hyun menggebrak meja dengan keras. Bukannya membantu, Jay malah membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"JIKA AKU TAHU AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU, DUMB JUNG!" balas Jay berteriak juga. Ia juga kesal dengan sikap Dae Hyun sekarang. Bukankah Dae Hyun bisa menanyakannya pada temannya atau siapa saja? Siapa tahu saja mereka mengenal Jay. _If you don't try, you don't know._

"Whatever! Aku pergi dulu. Jangan mencariku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Dae Hyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jay sendirian di perpustakaan. Apa ia ingin balas dendam karena Jay juga pernah meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini? Dan, siapa juga yang ingin mencarinya? _'Tolong kondisikan percaya dirimu itu, Jung Pervert!'_ Jay membatin kesal. Baiklah, selama Dae Hyun pergi ia ingin mencari tahu di mana rumahnya. Caranya? Oke, ia belum memikirkan itu. Yang pasti ia akan menemukannya hari ini, harus. Bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun ia harus memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat hal itu.

 _This ain't the end?_

 _Should I passed all of this? Why?_

 _Nevertheless, I don't know the truth_

 _Please tell me, what should I do._

.

.

Dae Hyun masuk secara diam-diam ke rumahnya sendiri. Ayolah, kenapa ia harus seperti ini jika ini rumahnya? Aish! Kenapa juga Ibunya harus memiliki janji dengan temannya hari ini? Alhasil ia harus mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri. Ia lupa menanyakan pada Ibunya apakah Yong Guk ada di rumah tadi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang telah membuatnya angkat kaki dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah berhasil, ia berjalan dengan kaki berjingkit menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Sesekali ketika ia menaiki tangga kayu, anak tangga itu menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang mengusik telinganya. Sepertinya tangga rumahnya perlu diganti?

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Dae Hyun melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia memandangi kota Seoul yang bisa sedikit terlihat dari balkon kamarnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak merasakannya? Ah, ini menyegarkan dan membuatnya tenang. Semenit kemudian, ia mengambil sekotak rokok dan lighter dari saku celananya yang ia beli ketika perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas untuk menumpu badannya. Ia mengambil dan menyalakan sebatang rokok, menghisapnya dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya panjang.

Sial. Pikirannya kembali terusik oleh Jay. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Jay juga harus muncul? Tidak bisakah orang itu menghilang dari pikirannya barang sehari? Ia juga merasa frustasi karena hal itu. Ditambah lagi, petunjuk baru yang ia temukan di novel _Going Crazy_ tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke rumah Jay. Orang yang memberikan petunjuk itu masih waras kan? Ia saja baru kenal dengan Jay jadi bagaimana bisa ia menemukan rumah Jay? Aish! Ia tak henti-hentinya memaki dalam hati. Ia kembali menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan santai. Ketika sedang menikmati kegiatannya, seseorang menegur Dae Hyun.

"Hey, Nak. Matikan rokokmu itu. Ini bukan kawasan merokok!" ucap orang itu tegas. Dae Hyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia menemukan Yong Guk sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap dirinya intens. Dae Hyun tersenyum miring, ia tidak memerdulikan teguran Yong Guk dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Jung Dae Hyun! apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Appamu?!" tegur Yong Guk sekali lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan ke arah Dae Hyun dan merebut paksa rokok yang ada di tangan Dae Hyun. Ia melempar rokok itu ke lantai kemudian menginjaknya agar rokok itu tidak menyala lagi.

"Apa hakmu, brengsek? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu Appaku!" tegas Dae Hyun menatap orang di hadapannya marah. Siapa dia berani memerintah Dae Hyun? Ia melupakan semua kesopanannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yong Guk. Ya, sangat kurang ajar memang. Dalam hati ia meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memaafkan semua kelakuan anak tiri kurang ajar seperti dirinya. Ia tahu ini dosa namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya.

PLAKK!

Yong Guk melayangkan tamparannya yang mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi kiri Dae Hyun. "Aku ini Appamu! Dasar sialan!"

"Appa? Appa kau bilang?" ucap Dae Hyun remeh seraya memegangi pipinya yang nyeri akibat tamparan Yong Guk tadi. "Kau tidak pantas jadi Appaku! Bajingan!" Dae Hyun sudah mengepalkan dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, bersiap untuk memukul Yong Guk, tetapi Yong Guk segera menahan tangan Dae Hyun. "Kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi pembangkang seperti ini, hah?" Yong Guk menghempaskan kasar tangan Dae Hyun yang hendak memukulnya tadi.

"Kau ingin kusebut Appa? Sedangkan kau saja tidak pernah membahagiakan Eommaku?! Dan lagi kau juga tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan Eommaku. Apa pantas kau kusebut Appa?! Asal kau tahu saja dari awal aku tidak pernah merestui hubunganmu dengan Eommaku. Dasar bajingan brengsek!" ucap Dae Hyun terang-terangan. Ia menatap Yong Guk geram. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana Ayahnya meninggal. Semua itu karena Yong Guk. Dan ia sangat membencinya. Ia ingin membunuh Yong Guk jika bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya Ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Yong Guk. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Yong Guk?! Padahal Ibunya tahu jika Yong Guk lah yang membuat Ayah kandungnya meninggal. Ia hanya menerima Yong Guk menjadi Ayahnya karena untuk sekedar formalitas saja tidak lebih. "Aku tahu kau seorang Pendeta, mungkin saja kau tidak ingin mengotori kesucianmu itu. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin membahagiakan Eommaku kenapa kau ingin menikah dengannya? Bahkan hal itu lebih buruk daripada mengotori kesucianmu itu, sialan!" Dae Hyun melemparkan salivanya ke wajah Yong Guk. Ia sangat marah, tentunya.

"Sialan kau, Jung Dae Hyun! Apa maumu dariku, hah?" Yong Guk membersihkan saliva Dae Hyun dari wajahnya dengan kasar menggunakan tangannya. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu. Hanya saja setiap melihatmu, aku ingin membunuhmu karena kau sudah membunuh Appa kandungku. Kau tahu? Truk yang menabrak mobil Appaku dulu itu adalah truk perusahaanmu, bajingan! Jadi tentunya pasti kau yang sudah menyuruhnya agar kau bisa menikahi Eommaku."

"Aku tidak tahu kejadian itu, sama sekali. Dan aku juga tidak pernah terlibat."

 _If you don't know anything_

 _Please don't blame it to me_

 _Surely, I never think that I true._

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Appamu? Atau Yong Nam?" tuntut Dae Hyun. Hatinya nyeri ketika pikirannya lagi-lagi mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan yang membuat Ayahnya tewas di tempat kala itu. Ia dan Ayahnya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat ketika itu dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil truk dari arah berlawanan menabrak mobil mereka. Dae Hyun selamat, tetapi Ayahnya tidak. Dae Hyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu, ia tidak ingin mengingat kecelakaan tragis itu. Kau tentu bisa membayangkan bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi jika sebuah mobil sedan ditabrak oleh sebuah truk, kan? Mengerikan dan mengenaskan. Bahkan ia saja tidak bisa mengekspresikan keadaannya saat itu. Yang ia sangggup ingat hanyalah ketika Ayahnya meminta kepada polisi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin anaknya terluka. Dan ia menangis kencang agar polisi tidak melakukan hal itu, sebaliknya ia ingin polisi melakukan permohonannya yang ingin membuat Ayahnya selamat.

Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal, ia menjadi tidak karuan. Kegiatannya tiap hari hanyalah merokok dan mencari obat-obatan terlarang untuk membantunya menghilangkan ingatan itu. Bahkan Ibunya tidak bisa menghentikan anak semata wayangnya itu, ia tidak sanggup jadi ia membiarkan anak kesayangannya melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Aku.. tidak membunuh Appamu." Aku Yong Guk. Ia menatap Dae Hyun dalam.

"Jika pembunuh sepertimu mengaku penjara akan penuh dengan tahanan!"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu hingga kau seperti ini?"

"Salahmu? Salahmu itu sangat banyak, asal kau tahu saja."

"Apa?! Kau ingin menamparku lagi? Tampar saja sepuasmu, silahkan aku tidak keberatan." Dae Hyun menyodorkan pipi kirinya pada Yong Guk saat ia melihat tangan Yong Guk terangkat ke udara. "Tapi setelah itu kumohon pergi dari kehidupan Eommaku jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita lagi, brengsek!" suara Dae Hyun naik dua oktaf.

Yong Guk terdiam, ia segera menurunkan tangannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup untuk melukai Dae Hyun yang sudah sangat terluka itu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisi Dae Hyun. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Sudah cukup ia membuat Nam Mi sakit hati selama ini. Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia terlihat baik di hadapan Dae Hyun sehingga ia bisa mendengar anak tirinya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa'? Kapan ia bisa mendengar itu terjadi? Apakah dirinya sangat terlihat buruk dan tidak bermoral di mata Dae Hyun sehingga anak tirinya itu selalu mencaci maki dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayahnya sekitar empat tahun lalu?

 _When my wishes will come true?_

 _I had been tired for waiting_

 _Something which I don't know_

 _Whether the truth will revealed?_

 _Something which I hope_

 _It's happened or didn't?_

.

.

Singkat kata, makasih buat yang udah jadi pembaca setia, buat yang review, follow, favorit. Kucinta kalian tapi kulebih cinta lagi dengan Young Jae dan B.A.P beserta keluargaku :'3 oiyah, makasih buat Ye Rin Eonni yang setia menemaniku dengan semua lagunya waktu ngetik ini ff.

Dirikuh sangat bersyukur karena readers mau baca ff aneh nan absurd ini. Dan chapter 3 ini kejar update-an soalnya dirikuh bakalan sibuk ke depannya dan tak tahu kapan akan update lagi T.T maafkan dirikuh jika ff ini semakin gajelas. Atau readers gamau baca ff dirikuh lagi? Hmmm.. lanjut atau enggak ini ff(?) :v tuk readerkuh tercintah :v RnR plis (0.0) kalo galanjut akun ini bakalan dirikuh off-in, kalo lanjut paling cuman mati suri ai ini akun yekan :v Bye~ kuakan pergi kencan dengan Bang Yong Guk malam ini :3


End file.
